The overall goal of this study is to assess the HPA axis in patients with sleep disorders and normal controls. The specific objectives of this study are : 1) to assess the catecholamines and their metabolites and free cortisol in twenty four hour urine collections on subjects with sleep disorders and age, sex and weight matched controls; and 2) to asses the pituitary adrenal response to CRH test in the same subjects. We hypothesize that patients with sleep disorders associated with hyperarousal e.g. insomnia or significant sleep disruption e.g.apnea will be associated with an activation of the HPA axis while patients with disorders associated with hypoarousal i.e.idiopathic hypersomnia will be associated with hypofunctioning of the axis.